Inside Soviet Russia
by IggylovestheSwitz
Summary: Russia sneaks *breaks* into England's house and accidentally gets transformed into a female. Too bad he got turned into a good looking one... or not. RusAme from America's POV


_Inside Soviet Russia_

**Warning!** Fem!Russia x America! Hentai (or is it still yaoi? Hmm...) _'Explicit'_ sexual content, please do **not **read if you disagree or feel uncomfortable reading_ any_ of this. Please, I don't have time for it...

On a brighter side, for all of you with an iron stomach, enjoy~

P.S. I don't own the Hetalia characters

P.S.S. I know it's long but... You like it long

* * *

**XxX America's POV**

The Russian commie bastard. Always doing something to irritate me. Like this morning, he took the last cup of coffee! When he clearly saw me reaching for it! He doesn't even drink coffee! All he drink is vodka or something like that…

And then, while I was still moping over my lack of caffeine, he ate the last sprinkled doughnut! You just don't do that! So now I'm sitting all sad with my head down and wondering how that coffee tasted and how it's probably being terrorized by the commie's internals.

I hope he gets a bad stomach ache and the _runs_. He deserves it.

As usual, Germany was yelling at Italy to shut up and sit down; England was fussing (flirting?) with France, and China was trying his best to sell those many (delicious, by the way) snacks that he always carry around. And you guys call _me _fat. I don't carry around a backpack full of egg rolls and General Tso Chicken, thank you very much.

It's filled with Butterfingers and Musketeers...mmmm, get your finger off of my Butterfinger!-Ahem, as I was saying, the meeting was going as normal, when I noticed something strange.

I felt it crawl up my spine and it scared the shit out of me. Like really, you're probably wondering what it was, (to the ones who are guessing correctly: go f_ yourself and let me be all suspenseful and amazing), _I _was even scared at first! Until I saw what exactly was watching me.

Or _who _was watching me.

Stupid Russian! He was smiling all child-like and creepy-stalkerish at me, and it didn't help that I was directly in front of him. I shifted in my seat, feeling every bit of creeped out. Suddenly, I started to feel nervous and sweat...badly. This was so not cool! I had to do something to stop this atrocious monster! So I did the simplest and smartest thing to get out of this strange situation.

"Dude, is it time for a lunch break yet?"

"Why are you always worrying about food? That mustn't be the only thing you ever think about," bitched England. Seriously, I can't even say a word without him scolding me about it. It's friggin' irritating.

"The hero is hungry and the hero must eat!" I stood up just to emphasize my point but the Brit found more wrong in what I did.

"America! Sit! Why don't you act properly for once and not turn everything into a heroic statement?! Frankly, nobody cares about your 'heroism'."

I was going to say something but France beat me to it.

"Oh, _Angelterre, _is that how you feel? Well, keep your opinions to yourself. I, for one, am very interested in America's heroic acts and speeches."

Really? I gave him a hopeful look. He wasn't playing me, was he?

That made England bristle like a furious cat (haha he's a _pussy_cat). "Stop lying! You're only siding with him just to annoy me!" Two things wrong with that: 1) He's already annoyed, 2) He's just trying to make an excuse for France actually liking my heroic-ness! The bastard!

I was about to reiterate how hungry I was just to be annoying (and get this fiasco over with so I could eat) when my mind snapped back to the main reason I talked in the first place.

Glancing back I saw that Russia was now twiddling his thumbs and idly staring at them.

WTF? He looked like an innocent child...to the average mortal. But I am no mortal! (Or average.) I saw past that innocuous face and into what he was actually thinking about.

World domination.

We all know that the Soviet Union is reforming and Google is currently training as an understudy until it grows its own mind and starts its own army. It will then take over the Moon Base (it is on the Moon, duh) and set up a satellite missile defense weapon and aim it at the Earth. Google will now begin to threaten the citizens of America; 1) Because America is fucking powerful and beast 2) Not me, the actual country... shit, that's me...

Anyways, while this is happening, Google is developing more products. Some have already been established and brought to Earth, like Google Earth and Google Translate. Google+ is its main weapon and is now in sleep/hibernation mode. When the time comes, Google will join with Apple and initiate the Computer Revolution. All the while, the menacing Soviet Union is secretly operating this from the side lines.

Believe me children, it's happening.

So now I'm all psyched out and paranoid. Crap, I just bought the new iPhone 5. What if it is a creation from the powering Google and Apple alliance? Wait... Apple took away Google Earth and started its own map system.

...Does that mean Apple is changing its mind and beginning its own army? Crap I'm scared...

"America!" England's nagging voice snapped me out of my conspiracy. What does he want?

"I was trying to get your attention for a while now," a somewhat fatherly expression crossed his face. "Are you alright?" He said while cupping my face.

Okay, I know that you guys are all like "Aww! Iggy cares" or something just as pathetically sweet. No. That's disgusting. Forget it. I _fucked _England before. Multiple times! Nice and hard too! It's disturbing when he gives me fatherly speeches and looks like that. It's almost like I had sex with my _Dad! _Ew, just...ew.

I recoiled away from his touch. Ooops, looks like I made him prissy and mad.

"You rude uncaring child! I was trying to be the slightest of concerned and you give me a disgusted glare?!" _Blah blah blah._ "This is why I don't act gentlemanly towards you! All you do is spite it back in my face!" _N__a na na na na na na na-_ "Are you even listening to me?" _Dende!_ " You're not!" _Dende! _"You ungrateful brat! How dare you act so rudely towards me after I cared for you for so many years!" **_Dende!_**

Germany grunted. "Lunch break."

"Yay!" I skipped away from the blabbering Brit (what was he saying anyway?) leaving him with his jaw dropped and his eyes white. Whoa, how does he do that? His whole eye is white. And his enormous brows are twitching.

Lol, they look like squirming caterpillars :D

I was walking (skipping) down the hallway all girly and whatnot, ya know, like France, when I bumped into something. Or should I say crashed? Well, whatever, I hit something.

Hard.

My head even bounced off whatever I hit! So you know what I did? I went straight into my fighting stance. Why? Because you can never be too careful now-a-days boys and girls.

A light giggle came from the source of my now thumping head. I looked up at the large person and recognized exactly who it was.

Cuba. He had a long cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth (horrible children's role model, might I add), blue XXL Hawaiian style t-shirt on and some brown loose pants. I was on the verge of just speed walking away when he finally caught glimpse of me and his happy expression dissolved.

It had magically turned into a frown. More specifically a scowl.

"Ay'! You're that America kid aren't ya?" he didn't look too happy about that. My nerves started to tingle and I had a good sense of where this was heading. Not that I can't hold my own, it's just that I only have an one-hour lunch break before the meeting starts back up. You need more than an hour for basking in Japanese chefs stir frying your shrimp, noodles and onions brilliance.

So I really wasn't in the mood for a thirty minute confrontation.

"You gonna answer me or not? America," the way he slurred my name had me gagging... Wait, no, he just blew smoke in my face. No tobacco, kids! It ruins your lungs!

Cuba reached down, while I wasn't paying attention, and gripped my collar. He yanked forward, causing me to lift off the ground and come closer to him. I turned my head slightly, not trying to get too close to his face and breathe in any smoke. It was basically impossible. Crap, am I technically second-hand smoking? Heroes do not smoke!

Now I was glaring right back at him, all the while holding my breath. I refuse to smoke. It is wrong, boys and girls!

"Are you America?!" This time Cuba screamed right into my face. My eyes watered and my face scrunched from the nasty stench emitting from his mouth. Smoking also makes your breath stink, kids.

I was beginning to get angry by now. Why was he yelling at me? Of course I'm America! No one else looks like...me...

"I-I-I-I'm n-not America, s-sir."

I'm sorry kids. I lied. But if you were me, you probably would've done the same thing! It was either lie or waste thirty precious minutes from eating a delectable meal to beat the shit out of this guy. In my defense, I chose the most reasonable answer!

His grip loosened dramatically and I was suddenly plummeting down towards the floor. Luckily, I caught myself and properly stood back up.

"I'm sorry, Canada." Can-who? "I j-just thought you were America. Um, forgive me?" Cuba reached into his bag (where did that come from?) and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream, handing it to me.

"Wha-? Mine!?" I basically snatched it out of his hand and peeled away the lid. Sweet, sweet ice cream.

Before Cuba could answer though, someone walked up beside me and draped his/her arm over my shoulder. Who da fuq-? "Oh, hey there Cuba. Is everything alright with you and America?"

For some reason, Cuba became pissed off again. "America!" He shouted as he lunged. But not at me, at the person beside me.

I side-stepped, wondering why Cuba had shouted my name and grabbed at the strange person and why that strange person looked like me. But with Russia's eyes and France's hair...

Oh well, I turned on my heels and quickly walked away from the scene while licking at the ice cream. Not my problem he looks like me. On the bright side, I got free ice cream! Yay!

...

Have you guys ever heard the song 'Gangnam Style by P.S.Y'? If you haven't, it doesn't matter. I was just wondering. Because the meeting is hella boring and when I'm bored my mind wanders. Luckily, I have you guys here to think with! High fives! ...No? All righty then.

Russia never came back.

...Not like I'm worried about him or anything of the sorts! I was just remembering the Computer Revolution -yeah, and that mentions the Soviet Union. And as all of you history scholars know, Russia was apart of the Soviet Union. He owned them bitches like a BAWSS. Telling them what to do and how to do it. If he wanted something fast or slow. How many times he wanted it done before he completed. If he liked it this way or- this is sounding wrong. Lets end it here. No, right...

_here._

What was I talking about? Oh, yeah, no Russia.

At first I was all like "Oh yeah, the commie's gone :D" now I'm like "Oh... the commie's gone o_o" I wonder what he's doing. Probably meeting with Google or someone...something... This is becoming extremely creepy. Russia could be terrorizing our people without us knowing! Destroying our cities while most of us nations were talking over our economic instabilities.

...This is not safe. "Hey, uh, do any of you guys know where Russia might be?" Why did I get so many weird glances? What? I can't ask a rational question? I mean, in my defense, he _is _a major country in this world. No matter how much I despise that very thought .-.

"Hmph, what a rational question," told ya.

England scratched his nonexistent beard and posed like the 'Thinking Man' sculpture. Germany paused his rant to think about the question. Italy even had shut up in thought. The atmosphere in the conference room shifted into something more suspenseful.

"Where's Russia?"

"I don't know, aru. This is kinda creepy."

"I agree with China-san. I wonder if-"

"Ve~ Germany, I'm scared." Italy is such a punk...

"He's probably just late."

"But that makes no sense. _Amérique _is here, and he's always late!" Dick move France, dick move.

"He'll probably show up soon. We shan't stop the meeting just because of one missing presence," England said as he stood up to talk. For some reason though, I felt strangely anxious to find out where the commie went.

...

After the meeting England asked me if I wanted to come over his house for a while; (he actually got annoyed when I kept asking him if I could come over and ended up agreeing.)

So I was like "Pfttt, yeah. My sexyfine presence will supply you with company for a bit."

And he was like, "Oh thank you, America! Unicorns, gay things, crumpets! I'll even buy you McDonald's instead of almost killing you with my horrible English cooking."

And _now _we're at Micky D's and I'm all like: "Can I get a Big Mac with a super sized fry and a drink? Cola would be great."

"What?!" Came the static voice. God, I swear these people can not hear.

"CAN I GET A BIG MAC WITH A SUPER SIZE FRY AND DRANK? COLA WOULD BE GREAT." England visibly cringed from the loudness of my voice. He sent me a glare but I just grinned.

Being supplied with unlimited shrimp and noodles served to me by a famous Japanese chef was not enough to satisfy my demanding hunger for the almighty and well respected industry of McDonald's founded by Ray Kroc, one of my favorite citizens _ever._

They even teach about him in school, kids. He's that amazing.

"What did you want?!"

-_-" Grr. This person has problems.

**"I WILL LIKE A BIG MAC WITH A SUPER SIZED FRY AND DRANK. COCA COLA! COCA COLA!" **I wasn't meaning to step on England's foot, which caused him to push on the gas petal and make us drive up to the first window. Or yell my order in the poor frightened teenage girl's face. That wasn't my original plan. But at least it got me my food! :D And that's all that matters in life~

"Next time, America, please refrain from screaming into the poor girl's ears. She's probably scarred for life now." England sighed. Was he depressed or something? Stop sighing for Christ's sake!

"I said I was...sorry," that pause was because I swallowed about thirty whole french fries all at once. Boss, right? I'm guessing that England didn't agree with it being boss because the old Brit just sighed again and started the drive to his house.

I will buy him some anti-depressant pills later.

The ride to his house was sort of awkward. I was chugging down those awesome extra long fries and devouring my burger like a hungry cannibal while slurping the Coke, and England was jamming to his punk rock British music. I would've enjoyed the songs if only they didn't have such adorable accents. You can't sing about hardcore stuff when 'breaking a t.v' is referred to as 'crashing the telly'. So I just kept eating with my face all like :/

"We're here," England announced as he cut off his engine.

I didn't need that notification. I can see perfectly fine (with a little help from Texas! Oh how I love you~). We casually stepped out of the car, him leading the way because he refused to give me the key. I wasn't gonna take it and make a spare copy of it so I can bust in his house when I felt like it if that's what he was thinking...hehe.

His house was all cold on the inside. Like an icebox! D:

"Let your little demons out to play? Ha! You wish -3- Duuude, I'm freezing my balls off right now," I stared at him like _wink wink_. I mean, we were all alone in his house. Why not have a little fun?

England didn't get it. He gave me a confused look before shutting and locking his doors. Maybe he's just acting slow... "Well, I'll just find some way to warm up. But, I might need some help..." I lowered my eye lids and smirked. _Nudge nudge._

"I'll turn on the heater, if you'd like?" He asked me.

Couldn't this guy read the mood?! Just to get it through his thick skull, I went all up in his personal space and leaned down so that my lips were grazing over his ear. His deliciously flustered ear.

"I think I know of a better way to warm _both _of us up." _WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE!_

England shivered and his face flushed red. "Oh yes," finally! "I have some sheets we could...cuddle...under," the Brit then rushed off in a hurry with his face practically on fire.

...Cuddle? _Cuddle? CUDDLE?! _Really England? CUDDLE?! I wanna fuck you senseless and you want to _cuddle_?! Please...give me a second to recover from that ego blow. I feel like rejected shit now...

...

Now I'm better! Heroes recover quickly, did'ja know?

I made my way over to England's couch and plopped down, grabbing the remote and flipping the channels. Boring, boring, boring, Wizards of Waverly Place, boring, boring, boring, two dogs having sex, boring, boring- What? I quickly flipped back to the dogs. Ew. They were barking and all of that good stuff. Ew. This is just nasteh...but strangely erotic...

"Hey America, there's a movie I bought that I think you'll like!" I swear I changed the channel faster than you can say "dog sex O-o" England had been staring at the movie case too intensely to have even the slightest clue of what I was just watching (thank the lawd). He was holding a folded sky blue blanket and the movie laid on top. I wonder what he picked out...

"The Dictator! I would've never guess you'd have this movie!" I snatched it out of his hand and threw that baby inside the DVD player like my life depended on it. This is currently one of my favorite movies; Ted being the first.

"I didn't. You left it here from your last stay."

Oh, True. That's why it has that same ketchup drop in the corner. Ah, sweet sweet Micky D's.

England began to unfold the blanket and lay it down. Once he finished, I snuggled in and he crawled up in front of me. I sneakingly (sneaky because if the Brit noticed quickly he would've said something) slipped my arms around his waist and slowly pulled his backside up against my groin. You could literally feel the heat radiating off his face! ...and ass.

"America..." he growled. I just ignored it and kept watching the movie.

Sadly though, ten minutes into the movie there was a loud crash from somewhere down the hall. Me and England (forget grammar!) had been in the middle of a _really_ heated make out session when the crash happened, so I whined when he got up and left. Shouldn't I have gone with him? Hmph, it must be nothing if he hasn't screamed yet-

"America! Get your bloody arse in here!" Hm, he sounds mad :/

My intention was to jump off the couch, all badass and shit, roll on the floor, and sprint to the scene like a hero. What happened was that I succeeded in jumping, I tripped on the coffee table, causing me to bang my head against the ridiculously hard glass, and rolled around cupping my forehead screaming "ENGLAND! I GOT A BOO BOO!"

There was a distant sound of something falling. "Shit. What did you say?!"

"I HAVE A BOO BOO! IT HURTS!" Not really, but England didn't need to know that. The Brit mumbled something under his breath (I think) and then I heard foot steps coming towards me… Foot steps. More than one person. Who was with England?

And then I saw her. Yes, _her._

She was glaring at England (who had a vice grip on her arm) and a dark purple aura was around her. Where had I seen that before? Oh well, anyways, she had round breasts that bounced slightly (probably a low D cup… Yes! I'm looking! What guy doesn't?) Long, light blonde hair and a fluffy, beige overcoat. Her eyes were a piercing violet and there was a pink blush on her cheeks. Must I say it? She was my type of girl, considering that I really wasn't a girl person.

"Who's the babe?" I finally asked when England gave her a disgusting look (how rude!) and literally threw her arm down.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'babe'. He- _She's_ very far from that," England glared at her and the girl just smiled childishly. And creepily. Seriously, where had I seen that smile before?

The girl wiped at her arm while still smiling at England. And it wasn't one of those adorable-school-girl ones, it was one of I-will-kill-you-soon-enough. If she wasn't hot I would probably be scared of her. Not saying that heroes are afraid, of course!

I shrugged and flipped back on the couch. My arms resting over the back and loosely hanging. "So, if she's not a babe, than who is she?"

Both England and the girl blushed. But then the girl's face hardened. "I am Russia."

Pfft. "Ha! You looked serious too! Nice acting girl, but Russia is all big and scary and fat and evil and-" Why was she clenching her fists and that purple aura darkening? I wasn't talking about_ her!_ She was all adorable and sexy and fine and fit and-

"How many times do I have to say it, you stupid American? I am Russia."

What? No, really, what? She looked all serious and evil. Like she was telling the truth…

…Holy shit! She _was_ serious! I felt my heart stop and I quickly leaned further back into the cushion. She was Russia. What the hell was Russia doing as a girl?! And to think that I thought about fucking Russia until she couldn't help but orgasm from my fucking awesomeness! Well, I was still thinking that…but whateve! Russia's not getting my delicious cock anytime soon! If ever!

"England, what the fuck happened in there?"

England then began to glare at me. "Russia here, picked up one of the many copies of my house key and decided to break into my house-"

"I heard that you had spell books and became curious of your magic." Are they serious? Magic doesn't exist! Especially England's!

Said Brit looked as if he was on the edge of beating the girl-er-Russia(?) to a pulp. "That is not a satisfactory reason for breaking into someone's home! What if I had private stuff in here? Which of course I do!" Bitched England. Hold up, I take that back, I probably would've attacked female Russia by now. Nice and hard ;)

Ew. Forget I ever said that. It's Russia. Ew. …I would still tap that…

What were they talking about? Oh yeah: "You should be more careful of who you give spare keys to, you might regret it." And that caused England to glare at me. What? Russia was the creeper to take the keys. Larcenist!

"Wait," I held out my palm like a boss, right up in the space between them. "That doesn't explain why Russia is now a girl." I just stated something totally relevant to the topic. Score 2 America, score 0 Reforming Soviet Union.

England growled when Russia sat on the edge of the couch. The one I was sitting on. Why did I just feel butterflies? Maybe it's the Big Mac? Probably.

"I tripped and knocked over a potion that transforms a man to a woman," Russia calmly said as he/she twiddle his/her thumbs. Really, what do I call him/her?! My brain is hurting from just thinking about it. Especially since Russia was squishing his/her breasts between his/her arms.

...Female Russia will now be thought of as a girl.

There were two things wrong with that statement Russia just said. 1) What did he trip on? Air?

And 2) why was England carrying around potions that turned boys into girls?

And 3) ENGLAND'S MAGIC IS REAL?! I wonder why it took me so long to finally notice that Russia was actually a _girl__. _It hit me hard, real_ hard. _Like those kids who find out after forty years that they were adopted.

That hard.

"Whoa whoa whoa there. Russia? You're really a girl?"

"I thought you already figured that out from the way you were drooling over my new-found breasts. Americans are quite slow processors, so, da. I have been transformed into a female version of myself." A _hot _one at that. Wait, stop it America! She already knows of my ogling (man does that make me sound like a perv).

"B-bu-but... England's magic isn't real!" Sadly, that was my only defense. I mean, magic isn't real. So this must be an elaborate joke. Russia couldn't really be a girl. Haha they're funny

... _P__oke. _"OW!" Russia had smacked me! Hard! For a girl she could really hit; or maybe that was because I poked her boob and that SHE'S REALLY A MAN? Hmmmmmmmmm

Russia glared up at England, who was still looking pissed and standing. "Turn me back into a male, England. Or you will regret ever becoming a nation." There was something dark and threatening in her high voice that made her sound incredibly scarier than the usual Russia. Like the devil was dwelling inside of her.

...Most likely, because England didn't stick around too long to find out what the threat actually meant. As he was walking (running) away he nervously waved and said, "I'll be back in about an hour or so, I need to find a working spell to fix..._this. _Have fun and don't die America!" He then sprinted down the hall.

And left me alone with female Russia.

In the dark.

With no security.

I'm beginning to think that England doesn't actually care about me :/

I glanced at Russia, who was still playfully twiddling her thumbs. Aw, she looked so adorable like that. Maybe if she wasn't an evil-commie-Google-controlling-hag-from-hell-basta rd than I'll want to talk to her. But, ya'know, heroes don't associate themselves with villains.

"Sooooo... is that what you were doing during the meeting? Snooping around England's house?" Unless the hero has a reasonable question.

"Da."

And? That's all? Maybe I shouldn't ask yes or no questions. "What did you find in there?"

"Stuff." Damn it! Why was she being so complicated? Just tell me that you want to be fucked by me really hard! ...Did-did I just think that? Ewwww, stupid communist and their mind control powers! Get out of my mind!

We sat all silent and ish for a little while longer. The Dictator ended and we were now staring at the title screen.

So fucking boring.

I glanced back at Russia, who had stopped her twiddling (thank the lawd once more.) If you ignored the fact that she was Russia (the _male _Russia) then she seemed kind of pretty. Her face looked so soft and rounded. And that humongous nose was sculpted down to a respectable size (how 'bout one more thank you?) As I stated before, she had amazing breasts and her legs were slim but toned. Like a soccer player's before they hit the big leagues. And was I really admiring my foe's delicious body? It was _Russia _for Christ's sake! That's just-

I wonder if I kissed her would she react the same way Russia would (male Russia).

My stomach fluttered a bit. I _might _not get knocked the hell out. But still there's a chance that I would or worse. Or she'd submit to me... Hm, that's enough reason to go ahead and risk it! ;D

So with my mind determined to kiss female Russia, I slowly began to scoot towards her. At first she didn't notice, but when my thigh hit her's she glared up at me.

_Gulp. _Can't back out now. So I softly cupped her chin in the palm of my hand.

Russia wasn't glaring anymore. She looked shock and a dark red began to show over her cheeks. Aww, so adorab-

"America, what are you doing?" She growled. Her eyes narrowed and that creepy purple aura started to form around her. The action would've been threatening, but with her cheeks red and with that adorable face, _Russia looked so freakin' eatable~ _

I probably sound like that pedo Spain now :'(

But oh well, a hero can never back down! So I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head that told me to run the hell away and pressed our lips together. Like _bam! _smoochin' time. And wow was Russia's lips soft. They were like petals against mine and-

"OW! Why'd you do that?!" She bit my tongue! The bastard bit my sexy tongue! I pulled away from the viscous she-man and started to massage my throbbing tongue. And it wasn't like a sexy nibble, Russia sunk her teeth into my flesh!

"I could have bitten your tongue off but I didn't, did I? Be grateful," Russia spat as she wiped her lips as if my kiss was poisonous; and I assure you that it is not! I watched in horror as she flicked her tongue out to lick at _my tongue blood. _She bit me so hard that my tongue was bleeding! The bitch! Oh is she gonna pay...

Maybe it was my lust and anger that had me gripping her wrists together and pinning them over her head. Or that's why I was ripping the damned overcoat off her and roaming my hands over her squirming body. What ever it was, I was being aroused drastically.

Russia was wiggling and trying to fight off my hands. Though I bet it was half-hearted; because as my hand traveled south, things were getting pretty hot. I stopped at her black lace panties (Victoria Secret, pfft who would've guessed?). Her squirming stopped and I gave her a questioning expression.

"Stop it American. You're going past your limit," she growled.

"Ha! heroes have no limits!" Yup. Heroes are limit-less.

Russia only shifted up and spread her legs slightly with her face becoming redder with every second. Wait, was Russia spreading her legs for _me? _Whoa; I like this Russia.

I took the liberty to run my index finger down from her abdomen to her 'womanly spot'. She gasped when I added specific pressure on her clit and kept rubbing it through the fabric. My movements were slow and deliberately trying to make Russia moan. My grip on her wrists had loosened so that she could move more.

"A-America," God damnit, she sounds so fucking sexy. My hand accidentally slipped and two of my fingers roughly rubbed her clit, causing Russia to moan and rock against my fingers.

I smirked. Man, she was really turned on. Russia was biting her bottom lip, looking all sexy, and rocking against my fingers; and she was soaking through the fabric. Hmm, time to kick this up.

I trailed kisses up her stomach while still rubbing her, and stopped at her bra. They were better in person. Russia's boobs were lifted by the also black lace bra (see through) and her light brown nipples were hard. I licked my lips and sent her a lusty look (half-lidded eyes and all; thank you Papa France ;) ) Russia squeaked and shivered.

I removed my hand from their stroking and Russia audibly whimpered. She was starting to squirm, desperate to have me massaging her again (or at least that's how I see it). I kissed her pouting lips, distracting her as I undid her bra and slid it off. Russia shivered as the cool air hit her now exposed chest.

My eyes scanned over her body. It was so... proportional. Her face brightened and any resemblance she had of Russia (male) was gone.

"Hurry it up, американский," she glared at me. Okay, I take it back, she was still Russia.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her again before lightly trailing kisses down from her jaw line and sucking her neck. My hands cupped her breasts and massaged her nipples, my thumbs twirling over them.

Russia gasped when I pinched her nipples and bit a soft spot between her collar-bone and throat. I lapped my tongue over the sore spot almost apologetically, then kissed it until I deemed it safe enough to go south. All the while my hands caressing her soft boobs.

"Wow, Russia. Never guessed you could be this soft," I smirked while licking down her right tit. Russia bit her lip harder and glared down at me. She was really something else. I let go of her left boob and used that hand to pull down her panties just enough so that I could properly massage her.

"Ngh," Russia moaned as I rubbed short circles around her sensitive spot. She was wet and as I quickened my pace she became even wetter. "Дорогой Бог, Америка ... Что ты делаешь?"

_What? _

"What?"

"It feels so good," she moaned out as I used two fingers to rub directly on her clit. Russia was shaking from pleasure, a nice shade of pink brushing over her cheeks and her violet eyes closed. Why couldn't Russia look like this all the time?

By now, I was close to being fully hard, my member happily thumping against my jeans so much that it was beginning to hurt.

So I lightly pinched her clit and lifted up to kiss Russia's pink lips. At first she was unresponsive (probably because I was rubbing and pinching some very sensitive spots) but then she opened her mouth and took me in. Whoa, she even _tasted _great. I wonder...

Russia frowned as I suddenly halted and pulled away from the kiss (a man's gotta breathe!) "America..."

"Hold your horses Mother Russia. You'll enjoy this even better," I winked at her and glided my tongue down the curves of her body. Russia shivered when I ran my hands along the side of her hips and I kept doing that until my tongue reached its destination.

...

"Иисус Америке, что чувствует себя так хорошо!" Did she just squeak? Russia? _Squeaking? _This is priceless! I wish I had a camcorder on me. Precisely Sony high definition handycam 24.1 MP camcorder with 10x optical zoom.

Yup.

I swirled my tongue around her clit and then gradually began to lick the tip (I'm giving oral you guys). Russia was all over it! Now that her wrists were free, Russia was moaning and gripping the couch cushions for dear life. I began to lick faster, instead of quick flicks, I was running my tongue against the whole thing and putting additional pressure against it. I watched as her breath hitched and then Russia moaned _very _loudly and came into my mouth; all the while I was sucking her clit and giving her the best female 'ride-out'.

"A-America," she was panting and a new-found red blush covering her cheeks and neck. Russia shivered and stared in awe as I licked my lips and teasingly pulled my shirt over my head (:D Mr. America...The Stripper!) "M-more..." Was that a command or a question? I don't know, her voice was shaking too much from post-orgasm.

"Hehe, shh. I don't understand you," I rubbed my nose against hers and kissed her deeply. When I pulled away she was cringing from the taste of cum. "Hey, it's not all that bad. ...Considering it's from _you_." Sorry guys, but the _male _Russia is still in there. Just deep within and hidden behind such beauty.

...Damn it. I sound like France :(

"Fuck you, America. Just wait until I'm male again." See, I _told _you didn't I? You should trust you're favorite nation more often.

"Well guess what Russia? I'm the one whose gonna be doing the 'fucking' right now, so spread em'" Russia gave me this evil I'm-going-to-kill-you scowl before spreading her perfect legs like the good little horny girl she is.

Boy.

She.

He.

Fuck it, I'm about to shag a _girl's _body part and not a man's ass! She's/he's a WOMAN right now.

I quickly stripped of my jeans (whoo~ Knew my gut was right when it told me to go commando) and angled myself right on her opening. "You ready?" She should be, the girl's still pretty lubed up. Russia licked her lips before giving me a weak nod. Poor girl, and she _just _regulated her breathing.

"Ah-AHHH! Это чертовски больно вам хуй сосать хуй!" Russia screamed from pain. Dang it, I forgot... She's a virgin.

"I'm really sorry," and I was. How could I have forgotten that _this _Russia never had sex before? Even though the male one probably raped and been raped before hundreds of times (mostly being the rapist). I waited until Russia had adjusted to me (fuck... about two minutes?) and then I began thrusting slowly in and out. With each time I crammed my delicious cock into her Russia would moan or whimper or shiver from pleasure.

Crap, how did I just get even harder?

"Fa-faster. Use your strength for Winter's sake, just fuck me harder!" Russia grabbed my arm for leverage and backed into a particularly deep thrust and cried out in pleasure. Hmmm

In less than a split second I switched our positions until Russia was perched on my lap with my dick still penetrating her. "Here, it's a better angle... Heh," I used my hands to hold her waist up and slam her back down on me. Russia moaned loudly and then raised on her own, dropping back down when I was thrusting up.

"F-fu-uh-ck it, America. You... feel so... good," she gasped between thrusts. Really, because she barely could breathe when I was pounding her so hard. She felt so...so..._tight. _Like her body was clenching and releasing just in time for my most harshest or deepest thrusts. The heat, oh dear God, the _heat _felt amazing. Now, I was pulling out just so much that my head was only left in there and then moving forward as she dropped down until I was balls deep. I leaned forward and drove my tongue straight into Russia's mouth; her mouth happily accepting me and fighting against my own. She was nibbling on my bottom lip and rocking against my hard-on, swerving her hips just to get me deeper inside.

And that was when I felt the heat and pressure pooling into my lower abdomen.

"Ru-Russia~"

"Приходи ко мне, моя американская шлюха." And even though that last word sounded strange, my cock hardened even more and I released deep inside of her. While I was riding my orgasm out and still vigorously thrusting in her, I felt Russia got damp around me, signaling her own completion. Russia lifted off of me, my soft member coming out with a sloppy _pop_, and laid against my chest. For some odd reason, I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer.

Probably just the after sex taking over...

"You do know that England will be here soon to give me the remedy potion, da?"

"Yeah, yeah. And he'd just find our two sexyfine bodies like this." Really, I didn't want to move. After sex makes you sleepy, boys and girls.

"Nyet, I wasn't thinking of that. It's just when I have my male body back, you will pay dearly for this."

...Say what? "Huh?"

"You heard me," she tiredly whispered while getting comfortable on my handsome body.

...

Pay dearly? But I just gave her amazing sex! Commie bastard! I knew to never have sexy sex with Russians (_Communist Russians!) _and expect something good! But...

What kind of punishment? _Wink wink._

"Go to sleep America," Russian basically snored.

"But I didn't _say _anything," I _thought _it.

"'What kind of punishment? Wink wink. How pathetic." Wait. I _thought _that. So how did...

I froze and my eyes widened. THE COMMIE JUST READ MY MIND.

* * *

**But America didn't realize that he did, indeed, think out loud. The end.**


End file.
